Zebra Mob
The Zebra Mob was formed in August 2010 by five evicted females from the Aztecs and four Frisky males. The females were reccently evicted from the Mayans. Burdock took female dominance of the group while male dominance was taken by Phoenix. Lola gave birth to the first litter to pups. All subordinate females dispersed to from the Mayans. Dominant Pair When the group was formed Burdock took the position of dominant female over her sister. While Phoenix took male dominance of the new group over his brothers. However he died from an infection after an encounter with a porcipine. His brother Zoltan established dominance after him. Current Members The Zebra have 18 members as of March 2012. Burdock (VWF115) Dominant Female Zoltan (VFM146) Dominant Male Doretta (VZAF001) Kola (VZAF002) Mortan (VZAM003) Art (VZAM004) Earl (VZAM005) Marian (VZAF006) Zulily (VZAF007) Sheldon (VZAM008) Theo (VZAM009) Shela (VZAF010) Dustin (VZAM012) Dirge (VZAM013) VZAF015 VZAM016 VZAM017 VZAF018 VZAF019 VZAM020 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Zebra. Burdock (VWF115) Squig (VWF118) Mimi (VAZF007) Lola (VAZF009) Proteus (VAZF011) Pheonix (VFM145) Zoltan (VFM146) Cabernet (VFM154) Dinkster (VFM160) Doretta (VZAF001) Kola (VZAF002) Mortan (VZAM003) Art (VZAM004) Earl (VZAM005) Marian (VZAF006) Zulily (VZAF007) Sheldon (VZAM008) Theo (VZAM009) VZAF010 VAZP011 VZAM012 VZAM013 VZAP014 VZAF015 VZAM016 VZAM017 VZAP018 VZAP019 VZAP020 Rivals The Zebra's main rivals are the Trojans. Their other rivals are the Cheetah and Limbo. History August 2010: Burdock, Squig, Mimi, Lola, and Proteus teamed up with Phoenix, Zoltan, Cabernet and Dinkster. Lola was pregnant. Burdock became the dominant male. September 2010: '''Lola gave brith to Doretta, Kola, Mortan, Art and Earl. Phoenix became the dominant male. Zoltan and Cabernet went roving. '''October 2010: Mimi aborted. Cabernet went roving. One encounter with Cheetah. November 2010: Burdock was pregnant. Squig, Mimi, Lola and Proteus were evicted. Zoltan, Cabernet and Dinkster went roving. December 2010: Burdock gave birth to Marian, Zulily, Sheldon and Theo. Squig, Mimi, Lola and Proteus left the group and formed the Trojans. Jauanry 2011: '''Cabernet went roving twice. Two encounters with Trojans. '''February 2011: '''Zotlan, Cabernet and Dinkster went roving. One encounter with Trojans. '''April 2011: '''Burdock was pregnant. One encounter with Limbo. '''May 2011: '''Burdock gave birth to Shela, VZAP011 and Dustin. '''June 2011: '''VZAP011 was predated. Two encounters with Cheetah and one with Limbo. '''July 2011: '''Cabernet went roving. Burdock aborted. '''August 2011: Cabernet and Dinkster went roving. September 2011: Burdock was pregnant. Zoltan, Cabernet and Dinkster went roving. October 2011: Burdock gave birth to Dirge and VAZP014. November 2011: '''Phoneix died. Zoltan became the new dominant male. VZAP014 was predated. '''December 2011: Cabernet, Dinkster and Mortan went roving. Cabernet was Last Seen. Janaury 2012: Dinkster, Art, Mortan and Earl went roving. Burdock was pregnant. Dorrette and Kola were evicted. February 2012: '''Burdock gave birth to VZAF015, VZAM016 and VZAM017. '''March 2012: Dinkster, Mortan, Earl and Art went roving. Dinkster was Last Seen. April 2012: '''Mortan and Theo went roving. Dorette was pregnant. '''May 2012: '''Dorette lost her litter. Marain was pregnant. '''June 2012: Marian gave birth but the litter was lost. Two encounters with Gangsters. '''July 2012: '''Burdock was pregnant. Doretta, Kola, Marain and Zulily were evicted. '''August 2012: '''Burdock gave birth to VZAF018, VZAF019 and VZAM020. '''September 2012: '''Art, Mortan, Earl, Sheldon and Theo went roving. Two encounters with Cheetah. '''October 2012: '''Burdock disappeared and was Last Seen. Doretta became the dominant female. Zoltan went roving. November 2012: December 2012: Janaury 2013: Category:Meerkat Mobs